- The Dancing of The Withered Petals -
by Yuko Quimeraux
Summary: Ella se considera a si misma una deshecha flor, cada chico es un invierno, pero a pesar de eso la esperanza vuelve al saber que en el retorno de la Primavera ella volverá a florecer, más bella que ayer, incluso más hermosa que hoy, recuperará sus preciosos pétalos y aunque sabe que volverá a marchitarse también sabe que volverá a renacer, sobrevivirá a las heladas de la vida.


**Masashi Kishimoto©**

**~Capitulo Único~**

Bienvenidos a otro corto de la colección de One-Shots que voy armando. ¡Disfrútenlo! Y no olviden dejarme sus Reviews :')

(NaruxSasuxSaku)

**Plagio es la copia exacta de una obra, Trabajo Propio es tomar la idea y crear una nueva historia a base de ella. ¡Gracias!**

.

.

.

.

.

― **The Dance Of The Withered Petals.― **©

(La Danza de los Pétalos Marchitos)

.

.

.

.

.

.

A pesar de las mentiras que estas contando

Tu amor es mío para que lo coja

Mi amor esta esperando

Para convertir tus lágrimas en rosas

.

.

.

.

Siempre había caído en las jugarretas de los hombres, nunca servía para una relación seria por más que ella ponía todo su empeño en ello, siempre había sido usada y abandonada.

Y de nuevo otra decepción amorosa en puerta, el chico a quien de nuevo había entregado su corazón a medio coser la había traicionado y los hilos torpemente añadidos se deshilaban a cada cruel latido al verlo besando a otra mujer en la puerta de la Universidad a la que iban juntos, de nuevo la misma sensación, el mismo dolor punzando como miles de agujas tirando del interior queriendo rajarlo en pedazos, se dio media vuelta y con sus tacones resonando por la húmeda acera se dirigía sin rumbo alguno, solo a algún lugar en donde poder llorar, quizá.

Abrió su bolso con lentitud quitando de el un par de auriculares rojos, los metió con delicadeza a sus oídos y encendiendo el reproductor al máximo volumen se sumió en la música, en ese momento no la disfrutaba, la entendía, se abrazo a si misma como buscando consuelo y los ojos verdes tan _grandes_, tan _hermosos_, tan _elogiados_ comenzaron a derramar finas lagrimas que rodaban calientes sobre la delicada piel blanca de la chica, el viento parecía no apiadarse azotando con intenso fresco a esas horas en las que el sol teñía esa tarde de un tono naranja rojizo en el horizonte adornado por traviesas hojas marchitas que iban desprendiéndose del seno arbóreo que las albergo en los últimos meses despidiéndose así de un día mas de aquel otoño que presagiaba la pronta llegada del invierno, ella abrigada con un simple tapado de lana rojo, una falda negra y unas botas de cuero marrones, aguardaba en la parada de autobuses con paciencia el transporte, se limpiaba con la manga las lagrimas que incesantemente brotaban, no podía sentirse peor, odiaba a los hombres, odiaba a su corazón, se odiaba a si misma, su larga cabellera bailaba con el viento, aquella rareza era símbolo de admiración y a todos les fascinaba por eso se dedico a cuidarla fervientemente, pero la razón oculta siempre fue otra.

.

.

― _**¿Nee, nee? ¿Lo oyeron? A Sasuke-kun les gustan las niñas con el cabello largo. ―**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seré aquel que va a tenerte

Seré aquel hacia el que corres.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siempre había estado enamorada de su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha era todo para ella, después de que sus padres murieron en un accidente cuando eran pequeños se había dedicado de lleno a el, su vida giraba en torno a la existencia del pelinegro, junto con Naruto se dedicaron a darle compañía y brindarle su incondicional amistad , a medida que fueron creciendo Sasuke fue adquiriendo un carácter frio, arrogante y controlador, peleaba mucho con Naruto a pesar de que ellos fuesen los mejores amigos, al cumplir 15 años se hicieron novios convirtiéndose en su sombra, era sumamente celoso pero todo eso siempre fue una fachada ya que el lo que ocultaba detrás de la figura de un novio posesivo y poco amoroso era a un hombre infiel y desvergonzado.

Siempre lo supo, nunca se lo reprocho, lo amaba desde la niñez y la sola idea de perderlo y verlo en brazos de otras hacían que la desesperación la inundase, pero la situación poco a poco se iba tornando insostenible, no solo ya no le permitía verse con sus amistades sino que ni siquiera le dedicaba tiempo para subsanar los días en que no la dejaba ir a despejarse. Pronto Naruto se dio cuenta y comenzaron nuevamente las rencillas, al principio eran solo insultos pero fueron llegando a las provocaciones físicas y finalmente a los golpes.

Ambos se alejaron teniéndola a ella como único vínculo en común, se profesaron rivalidad pues Sasuke sabia que Naruto amaba a Sakura y le satisfacía el echárselo en cara cada vez que iban a la secundaria abrazándola o dándole besos públicos aunque estos eran muy insólitos de ver.

Hasta que la paciencia llego a su fin.

.

.

.

Mi amor es un fuego que quema y consume

No

Nunca estarás sola

.

.

.

― Lo siento, Sasuke-kun no puedo más. ―

Que palabras mas simples al leerlas, pero tan difícil de pronunciarlas, y así fue, ella se lo dijo ante su mirada inexpresiva, su rostro hermético frente a lo que fue su mas profundo y latente dolor, el simplemente la abofeteo dedicándole una ultima mirada con desaprobación, dejándola sola ante las burlas de los presentes que presenciaron el cruel acto.

Eso pasó cuando tenían 17 años, cayo en una profunda depresión cuando vio al que le declarara 'amor eterno' cuando se habían hecho novios besando con descaro a una chica de largos cabellos negros manoseándola sin pudor alguno, oía de boca de sus amigas como el se divertía mientras ella se consumía en dolor, pero en medio de toda esa oscuridad sintió un pequeño deje de luz en su triste y gris existencia, fue cuando el amor de Naruto estuvo allí para levantarla, aunque ella no sintiera lo mismo ya no quería dar de ella misma, solo quería recibir, y quizá al principio vio en el la posibilidad de una dulce venganza, de una remisión a su gran dolor, y fue entonces cuando lo aceptó.

Los primeros días fueron los mejores que jamás había tenido al lado de Sasuke, el la trataba con amor no como el azabache que solo le ofrecía frialdad, no le prohibía salir siquiera con sus compañeros de la Universidad no como el ónix que la insultaba cuando ella se lo reprochaba, Naruto le dedicaba una sonrisa cargada de luz, ilusiones transmitiéndole felicidad, Sasuke le sonreía déspota, intransigente infundiéndole temor.

Disfrutaba al percatarse como a lo lejos unos ojos ónix los observaba atento a sus movimientos, sus amigas desaprobaban su cruel accionar ya que lastimaría los sentimientos genuinos del rubio especialmente Hinata que solía derramar lágrimas al enterarse que ella solo lo hacia por desquitarse del moreno, pero lo que ignoraban es que mientras el tiempo pasaba ella iba cambiando de opinión respecto a el, su deseo de vengarse se desvanecía con cada beso, las caricias que al principio le producían aversión le parecían ahora sumamente cálidas y agradables, disfrutaba de su compañía, de su conversación, comenzaba a interesarse por sus cosas, por su vida, necesitaba estar al pendiente de el y otorgarle el mismo amor que el con tanta dedicación le brindaba.

Pero no todo podía ser de color rosa.

No cuando la bondad comete una estupidez irreparable.

.

.

.

Cuando la Oscuridad venga, yo…

Iluminare la noche con estrellas

Escucha los Susurros en la Oscuridad

No

Nunca estarás sola.

.

.

.

― ¿Por qué, Sakura-chan? ¿Por qué me mentiste? Yo… ―

― Naruto… ―

― Adiós. ―

― ¡Por favor! ¡No! ―

El precio por no haber aclarado a tiempo sus verdaderos sentimientos, sus intenciones y por no haber siquiera alcanzado a poner en claro su actual situación para con sus amigas, si, Hinata en su desaprobación y por querer proteger a Naruto de la propia Ojiverde declaró la verdad ante el destruyendo así gracias a su 'bondad' y deseos de ayudar lo hermoso que estaba logrando construir con el, sonrió al recordar esto, en el fondo no pudo perdonarle aquello a la chica de ojos perlados, y más cuando un tiempo de aquel suceso la vio en brazos del rubio disfrutando de sus besos, se sintió sumamente enfadada, pero ahogaba todo ese rencor en alcohol, entregaba su cuerpo a cualquier palurdo que se ofrecía en sus salidas con Ino, Ten Ten y Temari sus grandes amigas, compañeras de juergas y pañuelos de lagrimas, desertando a Hinata al considerarla una traidora, su amistad con ella había acabado de la peor manera pero no quería siquiera recordarlo, su garganta se llenaba de grandes tragos de tequila intentando matar a sus penas que solo disminuían un poco en cada sorbo, a lo lejos divisó a un joven muy parecido a Sasuke, tal vez le llevaría tres o cuatro años, con tez nívea, cabello oscuro recogido en una coleta baja terminando la seductora combinación unos ojos del mismo color del pelo, tan negros e intensos observándola peligrosamente a un lado de la barra y ella coqueta le guiño el ojo convirtiéndolo en una sensual invitación.

.

.

.

Cuando la Oscuridad venga

Sabes que no estaré lejos

Escucha los Susurros en la Oscuridad

Susurros en la Oscuridad.

.

.

.

― ¡Ah…! ― Gimió ella.

Su nuevo amante de turno era un hombre bastante apasionado, físicamente perfecto, satisfacía a nivel corporal todas las fantasías de cualquier mujer, sin embargo, Sakura no era cualquier otra chica.

Pero al terminar solo sentía asco y deseaba echarlo rápidamente de su departamento para quedar sola en su inmundicia, pestífera, putrefacta, entre lagrimas por lo que se ha convertido, sintiendo lastima por si misma.

Se adentró al baño desnudándose de la transparente camisola, colocándose frente a la ducha recibiendo de lleno el choque helado del agua, ese día hacia mucho frio pero sentía que su cuerpo necesitaba ser castigado por el repulsivo placer de hoy, al escuchar el azote de la puerta estallo en un incontenible llanto, su vida era un asco, tomo la esponja y restregó con dureza su blanca piel enrojeciéndola, raspándola.

― Para mañana estarás bien… Tranquila… ― Susurraba en cada raspajo.

Salió envuelta en una simple toalla, encendió la luz y miro con insensibilidad la cama desordenada recordando el rato de sexo casual con aquel joven, soltó un bufido y pasó frente al enorme espejo de pared que tenia incrustado se miro en el, la luz dejaba ver las marcas de los raspajos, su delicada piel dolorosamente enrojecida, deslizo la toalla por su cuerpo dejándola completamente desnuda tomo el peine y comenzó a cepillar con fuerza la melena que con tanto esfuerzo había cuidado, arrancaba mechones en el proceso y estos caían a un lado de sus pies, las lagrimas volvían a correr por sus hinchados ojos nuevamente.

― ¿Qué hay de malo en mi? ― Se preguntaba frente al espejo.

.

.

.

Te sientes sola y dañada

Te tumbas aquí rota y desnuda

Mi amor esta esperando

Para vestirte con rosas carmesí.

.

.

.

Y volvía a caer dormida después de haber llorado, de haber recordado sus errores, pensando en que un nuevo día comenzaría tras esto, y debía quizá dejar de pensar en los culpables, quizá ella sola destrozaba su propio destino, tal vez ella era la única quien podía repararlo, era eso o permanecer deprimida toda su vida, buscando escapar del dolor ahogándolo en sexo y alcohol, o buscar la luz con una nueva decisión, ella era muy bonita, podría ser capaz de volver a encontrar el amor, no ese día, no mañana, si en un futuro, una nueva Sakura que busca permanecer inasequible al frio y duro invierno, a esperar con tiento a que la Primavera la llamase primero, quizá hoy esté marchita pero sus raíces aun siguen vivas y podría volver a florecer algún día.

.

.

.

Seré aquel que va a encontrarte

Seré aquel que va a guiarte

.

.

.

Despertó de entre sus recuerdos, cruzó con lentitud la calle mientras el viento secaba su rostro empapado por las ultimas lagrimas derramadas, un nuevo día mañana comenzaría, había pensado en mudarse a otro lugar en donde encontrase una nueva vida sin arrepentimientos, sin remordimientos, se abrazaba aun con más fuerza arrugando su tapado rojo, a lo lejos vio a Sasuke abrazando a su nueva conquista, una desagradable pelirroja de nombre Karin que era conocida por lo fácil que resultaba ante los hombres y que el estaba siendo engañado, es lo que se obtiene cuando tu haz hecho lo que jamás te habría gustado tan pronto como te das cuentas te gustaría reparar el error causado viéndote en la imposibilidad de hacerlo ya jamás recuperaras lo desperdiciado.

Sonrió para si misma, después de todo tan diferente de Sasuke no era, mintió, usó y no lo reparó pero recibió lo que mereció.

Pasó de largo ante la mirada vacía del azabache, ella simplemente oculto su rostro tras su larga melena, siguió adelante sin voltear a ver el miserable estado en el que se encontraba, lo sabia, el no era feliz pero evito sentir lastima por el.

Mientras las hojas seguían danzando traviesas en un leve torbellino a su paso reconsideraba las posibilidades de cambiar de estilo de vida, seria duro y difícil pero ella le pondría empeño.

Sakura deseaba ser _feliz, _un lugar en donde vivir nuevos sueños.

Dejar atrás su desdichada existencia y comenzar a regar su marchitada vida, sumida en su música susurraba con lentitud.

― _Mi amor es un fuego que quema y consume… No…Nunca estarás sola…__― _Cantaba mientras veía todo con una nueva luz.

Hoy con 21 años, ella representa a los pétalos marchitos del otoño, aun así sus raíces siguen vivas, esperara a la próxima Primavera para florecer nuevamente, con nuevas hojas, más hermosa que ayer, más bella que hoy, y aunque tal vez se vuelva a marchitar sabe que no morirá, porqué volverá a florecer hasta que sus raíces ya no den más.

.

.

.

Cuando la oscuridad venga, yo

Iluminare la noche con estrellas

Escucha los susurros en la oscuridad

No

Nunca estarás sola

Cuando la oscuridad venga

Sabes que no estaré lejos

Escucha los susurros en la oscuridad

**.**

**.**

**.**

― **FIN **_**―**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_¡Yuko ON! :3_

_Bueno, este es mi primer Hurt/Comfort, o algo parecido hahaha (^v^)_

_Aunque no soy muy partidaria de los finales trágicos igual me gustan un poco, siempre he pensado en incluirlo en mis trabajos ¿Qué opinan?_

_La canción es 'Whispers In The Dark' de Skillet :') Es Hermosa, se las recomiendo~_

_También estuve pensando en crear algún fic sobre el Universo Shinobi, tengo una o dos ideas torturándome desde hace bastante tiempo :')_

_Desde ya muchas gracias mis bellos lectores, y no me decepcionen TnT quiero ver Reviews n_n_

_Se me cuidan mucho~_

_Besos~_

_._

_._

_¿Reviews o Tomatazos para Yuko-san?_

_._

_.__._

_._

_Yuko Out_

_._

_._


End file.
